The Possibility of Liberty
by a mountain of gideon's scones
Summary: Sirius is believed by Dumbledore that he didn't kill all those Muggles. So what do they do when they head on the quest to find Peter Pettigrew, the real murderer?
1. The Beginning

**This is the first chapter in a story that I had completely forgotten about – thanks to my new BETA – X-WelshAngel-X !**

**

* * *

**

The news of their deaths:

Sirius Black was scared. Every day for the past 3 weeks he had had a Death Eater trailing him: yet on the 31st October 1981, no such thing occurred. Not only did this make him scared, it made him anxious and fearful for the family that he was no longer protecting – his best friends James and Lily, and baby Harry.

It was getting late and yet still no sign of any Death Eater. Sirius decided to go to his house, to see if any trail was there. On his way past the Leaky Cauldron, he heard a whisper about the Potters. He was getting a bad feeling.

After no sign of a disturbance at his house, Sirius went straight to the hidey-hole in which the Potters new Secret Keeper – weak Peter Pettigrew lay. Well, this was the location that they had decided on: it was hidden away enough so that Peter couldn't be easily found, yet still in a realistic location for him to survive. Yet, there was nobody there. Peter had had express orders not to leave, yet there were no signs of a disturbance or of a kidnap or ambush: this left him uneasy. Sp just where could he be?

This wasn't the pressing issue: the issue was that if Peter had been captured, there was a good chance that he would spill the beans to the Death Eaters about where James, Lily and Harry were. Oh no, Sirius had a major worry…

Deciding to check it out straight away: the easiest thing was for Sirius to fly over to the Potters house on is flying motorbike. He set off immediately and as he landed, he was horrified. In the top right hand corner of the house, there was no roof. It had been exploded.

Sirius fell to his hands and knees, just as a large man stepped out of the house, carrying a baby.

"Oh, hello Sirius," the man said, "Terrible thing."

"Hi, Hagrid," Sirius whispered, "What are you doing here? They're all dead aren't they – Voldemort came around – he got past Peter."

"What? Didn't hear the last bit – no baby Harry survived, he survived the killing curse in his face."

"Thank GOD. Thanks Hagrid, I can take him from here – after all he is my godson, I should be the one to look after him."

"Ah, I'm sorry Sirius, but I've express orders from Dumbledore to take him to his Aunt and Uncle in Privet Drive: his mothers sister."

"Why are you taking him there Hagrid? There's me; his grandparents, everyone, anyone in the wizarding world but them!"

"I'm sorry Sirius but I have to, Dumbledore knows what he's doing, if we doubt Dumbledore, then who can we trust?"

Sirius had to admit that Hagrid had a point.

"What about Voldemort? Is he gone?"

"Well, when he tried to kill Harry here, he went. Rebounded killing curse: he's gone!"

Sirius wanted to say yes and celebrate but the loss of his best friends, his family almost, was weighing too heavily on his mind. The grief almost overtook him, along with the grief covering the fact that he could not take home his godson. Plus, he had something he needed to do straight away.

"Hagrid, take my bike to get Harry to that place – it's faster and also easier than however you were planning on getting there!"

"But Sirius, that's your beloved bike: but if you're sure…"

Sirius agreed, and watched as Hagrid flew off into the night on his motorbike, then turned on the spot, and reappeared in a street lined with houses, next to a little weasel of a man: Peter Pettigrew.

"YOU FOUL LYING EVIL LITTLE SCUMBAG WHO HAS JUST KILLED TWO INNOCENT PEOPLE!" Sirius roared in the face of Peter who squealed like a girl and tried to runaway: yet Sirius grabbed his collar to stop him.

"He…Hhe was going to KILL me Sirius, would you have let him kill you?"

"I would have DIED rather than betray my friends- how could you Peter you BASTARD!"

Sirius pulled his wand out to curse him, to incapacitate him, until the Magical Law Enforcement squad arrive – he wanted this worm of a person to suffer for what he had done. However, Peter was too quick for him: he pulled out firstly a knife and cut off his little finger, before using his wand to transform him into his animagus form. Yet, he did this not before he had chance to blow up half the street, making many people fall out of the windows, them having died instantly. Great.

Sirius stood there, surveying the scene as moments later the squad turn up, and arrested him for betraying the Potters, killing Peter Pettigrew and the unnamed Muggles as well as almost blowing the entire cover of Secrecy needed by wizards to stay hidden. They didn't even ask him if he had done it, simply assumed he had.

* * *

_six weeks later..._

Sirius Black knew that he was innocent as he was being tried for the murder of 13 Muggles and Peter Pettigrew, and also being an informant of Lord Voldemort – that was all Peter Pettigrew! How ironic that he was being tried for the death of the person who _did _all that, and he wasn't even dead! Just brilliant.

"As the Wizengamot, we find the defendant guilty and recommend a lifelong sentence in Azkaban," spokesperson for the Jury said and Sirius internally groaned at the thought of being in that place for the rest of his life – he was only almost 22.

"Defendant, you may speak," somebody said.

"I know I am innocent, all those crimes you speak of, I did not commit I promise. It was Peter Pettigrew and he escaped because he is an illegal animagus – he turns into a rat. We all transformed – me into a dog, James into a stag and peter into a rat to keep Remus company when he transformed. I swear on my life and the life of my godson that I didn't commit these heinous crimes you think of," Sirius announced, realising afterwards that he probably shouldn't have told them about his animagus form.

There was a surge in mumbled conversations around the room – was Sirius Black telling the truth?

"Because you found me there, and assumed I had committed the heinous crime, you didn't check my wand for records using Priori Incantatem – if you had then I know that you wouldn't have found such evidence to detain me and accuse me like this."

"Sirius Black," Dumbledore called, "IF I believe you, how _did_ you manage to become an Animagus?"

"Professor, we found out that Remus was a werewolf in our second year: it was then that James and I began thinking, werewolves can be around other animals, just not humans, so if we became Animagi, we could be with him every month. We began studying the art etc and asking Professor McGonagall questions that she didn't realise was leading to this. We managed it in our 5th year, so we had over 2 years to be with our friend and help him through his dreadful affliction," Sirius explained to his Headmaster.

"I have to admit, that I have a certain belief in you," Dumbledore announced, "It is one hell of a story, but I can tell by your belief etc that you are telling the truth: now, as I am the Chief Warlock, I have decided that we should remand Sirius in custody – except of course when he is with me, finding Peter – just incase this turns out to be false. He will be with me, so I will take full responsibility, but I trust that once we find Peter, we shall be giving Mr Black here a full pardon? So who is with me? Not that I need your approval but I would like it anyway!"

Most of the jury looked shell shocked at the speed of which Dumbledore had thought of this plan and idea, but one by one, they all put their hands up until they all had.

"Well that's excellent, Sirius, come along with me and Kingsley, we can go and have a chat regarding where you think Peter could be and also my excellent methods of tracking!" Dumbledore said, and Sirius hopped down, delighted he had been believed.

"Let's go professor, so I can prove to you that this is real!" Sirius alleged to Dumbledore, and they walked off with Kingsley to go and discuss what happened and where to move forwards to, with the entire Wizengamot looking stunned at these events that occurred in less that 10 minutes!

* * *

**Hope you liked – please review and tell me what you think, as well as where you think the story is going XD**

**Vicky xx**


	2. Animagus

**Chapter 2:**

Enjoy this new chapter and thanks again to X-WelshAngel-X

Musical inspiration to write this chapter:

Kate Voegele and The Script

**

* * *

"Come on Sirius," Dumbledore said to him as they left the High Courtroom, and up to ground level. As he passed the wand keeper, he collected Sirius' wand and handed it to him. "You understand I have taken a great liberty in believing you, and if you run away I will hunt you down and hand you over, ok?"**

"Yes, I understand entirely – that's what I would do if I were in your shoes," Sirius responds, inwardly gleeful that he has actually been believed by someone. Kingsley, three years older than Sirius, looked slightly doubtful of Sirius' innocence, but if voicing that meant contesting the great Albus Dumbledore, it wasn't going to happen!

They ran out of the Ministry, Dumbledore anxious to know what exactly occurred during those life defining moments – only the Ministry's belief of the events that ensued that fateful night. The night where Voldemort was defeated, but at the cost of two people who the world regrets having to die. No, stronger than regret. The world can barely survive without them, every happy thought regarding the death of Voldemort tainted with the loss of Lily and James Potter, parents of Harry Potter.

And it's even worse for Sirius – he was their best friend, the one who they relied on… even though he relied on them more than they could ever possibly know. And thanks to him making sure that they switched to Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper, they died and left Harry an orphan.

They reached the foyer of the Ministry, and the press jumped on the released Sirius instantly. However, Dumbledore grasped the arm of Sirius (who was attached to Kingsley) and apparated away, to a house that Sirius didn't recognise. He looked around: it was simplistic, with only the bare necessities. No, scratch that. The entire southern wall (and it wasn't a small wall) was covered in stacks of books, some new looking and bound in paper, some cracked brown leather – there even appears to be a selection of Muggle books, from Charles Dickens to Stephen King.

"My home – for the summer at least," Dumbledore clarified before waving his wand and making a plate of cakes appear, the piping on the top recognisable as the signature design of Hugo, the head chef at Hogwarts. Sirius recognised it simply from the many times the Marauders snuck into the kitchens (usually in the middle of the night) and 'borrowed' food for their parties.  
Dumbledore sat on the sofa in the middle of the room and gestured to the seat in front of him for Sirius to sit. Kingsley decided to stand behind Sirius chair, hoping that if Sirius tried anything he could grab before he escaped, he trusted that Dumbledore would be able to protect himself form a surprise attack.

"I want to kill him," Sirius hissed, bending his hands into fists. Dumbledore leaned forwards from his position on the sofa and chuckled slightly. Kingsley moved closer to Sirius as if he expected him to jump Dumbledore, he wasn't sure why Dumbledore gave the man back his wand but he trusted the wizard so he didn't protest.

"Sirius, that talk is going to make it sound as if you did kill him – remember, as of yet, we haven't any physical evidence linking your story to the events that ensued," he said and Sirius calmed down, knowing that Dumbledore knew exactly what he was talking about. "Speaking of his remarkable escape, you need to prove to me about your status as an illegal Animagus," he continued and Sirius made a face – even if he got off the (untrue) murder charges, he could still be arrested for the Animagus thing.

Still, he stood up and moved into an open space in the living room and imagined his dog self. Instantly, he could feel the heat tremoring up and down his arms, as he shrunk from his six foot one inch height, down to the height of his dog self. His hair changed from being slick with grease, into long wiry hairs, his face changing from handsome into huge and doglike – obviously, given he's a dog! His arms transform into another set of legs, his hands turning into huge paws. Turning to look at Dumbledore showing him his grim like appearance.

Finally, the transformation was complete and Dumbledore looked shocked at the appearance of the grim. Kingsley suddenly wasn't so sure that this man was as guilty as the ministry had led him to believe and wondered if his story had some truth to it, Dumbledore seemed to think so.

"Well, this has certainly gives some backing towards the story – you may change back now, Sirius, whilst we discuss just where we can try to find Peter," Dumbledore said cheerfully, popping a piece of lemon cake into his mouth.

Sirius complied with Dumbledore, moving quickly to reverse the transformation. As he sat down again, he tried to hide the emotion the change brought about to him – normally he and James would have a race down to the Whomping Willow (or wherever they were) when they changed, but that would no longer be possible. It would be no longer possible because of that dam treacherous rat otherwise known as Porky Peter Pettigrew. Sirius tried to hide the emotion, but Dumbledore could see it instantly – how could anything be hidden from such a wizard?

"We shall find him, Sirius," Dumbledore said quietly, "You have my word that we will find the perpetrator of this heinous crime. But just where can we begin to look for him?"

Sirius considered this for a moment. Just where would Porky Pettigrew have gone? He wouldn't reveal himself, not even to the Death Eaters – after all, most of them hated him. Yet he wouldn't turn into a Muggle – even though his magical skill was so little that it would have been kinder to let him be a Muggle. So, where? Then the answer came to him

"I know where we can find him," Sirius said confidently.

"Where?" Dumbledore asked, intrigued at where Pettigrew could be, as well as fascinated at the speed Sirius came up with it. Kingsley also looked down to Sirius startled by the confidence in his voice about this knowledge.

"One of the children who will be in Harry's year," he replied, emotion rife in his voice as he mentioned his Godson. "But no one whose parents are in Slytherin. No one who has the possibility of being in Ravenclaw or Hufflepuff. There is only one family, no two, which have been in Gryffindor exclusively for the past three generations. The Prewetts are dead, neigh one. Molly. The family he has gone to – the Weasleys," he explained and Kingsley looked shocked. Dumbledore, however, looked as if he believed him.

"Then let us go to the Weasleys," he said, standing up – and picking up another cake for the journey: they were too delicious to be left to waste! He would have to get more of them; maybe he should replace his Sherbet Lemons. Suddenly Dumbledore had a wave of guilt, he almost betrayed his beloved Sherbet Lemons, and now he would have to eat twice as much tomorrow to make it up to them.  
The three of them held onto Dumbledore as he apparated them out of the wards and to the Burrow, where the Weasley's lived. Dumbledore strode up to the door with confidence. The door swung open to show the shocked face of Molly Weasley

* * *

**What did you think?**

Humour etc will be in later chapters – this is the 'drama' bit of finding Peter.

Please review!

Vicky xx


	3. Molly Weasley

**Chapter 3:**

**Thanks to my amazing Beta X-WelshAngel-X again!**

* * *

"Professor, what are you doing here?" Molly asked Dumbledore as Kingsley and Sirius stood slightly behind him covered by the shadowy night. Molly Weasley was a woman of approximately twenty eight years and looked as if she could be fearful, with that wooden spoon in her hand. Sirius looked around nervously, in case she or her husband got wand happy.

"We need to ask you a question, Molly, may we come in?" Dumbledore asked and she looked into the darkness around us, looking for the 'we' Dumbledore had identified.

"Who is there?" she asked as she gave up looking in the ebony blanket of darkness.

"Kingsley Shacklebolt, ma'am," Kingsley said, putting on the entire glossy image and meaning whatever introduction Sirius was going to give, it will have been classed as being nothing compared to that.

Sirius stepped forwards and she shrieked with fear before beginning to brandish the wooden spoon in his direction, as if it could kill him, just by hitting him with the wood. Then again, if it struck his head in the right place… she could have been looking at a murder rap.

"SIRIUS BLACK, Professor, what is that murdering fiend doing here, in my house?" she asked as Dumbledore restrained her arm gently, as she went to move toward him. Kingsley, however, simply restrained himself from laughing –stupid prat that he is! As soon as this mess is cleared Sirius will make him pink for the day or maybe into a woman, that would serve the idiot right for laughing at him.

"Molly, Sirius has been exonerated by the Wizenagamot on all accounts," Dumbledore explained as we stepped forwards into the kitchen. "The true perpetrator of the crimes was Peter Pettigrew, which is what we are here to talk about."

Molly sunk into one of the chairs in her kitchen and processed the information she had just been given. "Peter Pettigrew," she exclaimed. "I cannot believe it… he killed Lily and James and all those Muggles… not Sirius?"

"That's right," Sirius jumped in, eager to clear his name with everyone that he met. "I felt horrified when I turned up at their house and… and saw them like that," he admitted, grief now the main emotion in his voice. He would admit that his eyes filled with tears thinking about his brother in all but bloods body just lying there.

"I just can't believe it," Molly admitted. She wiped the tears away from her eyes before turning to the corner of the room where her youngest son lay. As she picked him up, she winced slightly as her unborn child – hopefully a girl, finally – kicked to get out of her protruding stomach. "Not only that James and Lily are dead… but that he was responsible. Why are you telling me this?" she suddenly asked, suspicious as to why they were here.

Dumbledore was about to explain before Sirius quietened him with a finger to his lips. He then wrote down on a piece of parchment:

Molly, do not speak out loud, have you recently had a rat enter your house? A brown rat missing a toe on his front paw?

He asked her this and she nodded feverishly before grabbing the parchment and quill to write an answer.

Yes, about a month ago – why is this of importance?

She looked at Dumbledore with confusion. Sirius showed Dumbledore gravely, who nodded and removed his wand from his pocket.

Find it. That is Peter Pettigrew – he cut off his finger and this will have changed his animagus form slightly. Get him. NOW.

She looked fearful before heading through to the other room, with Ron still on her hip, and returning with a rat.

"Scabbers," she said, to a rat which strained to get out. "Oh, I mean Peter Pettigrew, don't I?" she edited her sentence to a rat which suddenly stopped moving. " you if you don't keep still i will have to use the casteration curse, without a numbing postion. I'm sure you understand' mrs Weasley whispered sweetly with a happy glint in her eye just daring the rat to wiggle ir even move an inch.

"Give him to me," Sirius said with a feverish look in his eye.

"No, hand him to me," Dumbledore said with authority. Turning to Sirius he said "Sirius, if i were to give him to you know you would likely kill him and then Azkaban would be your next stop, without him there is no proof"

Molly immediately handed the rat to him and then moved to the opposite side of the room with her child. As far away from the rat as possible afraid she may lose herself and kill him.

"Revelio," Dumbledore said, pointing his wand at the rat. Immediately, the rat grew into a dirty man who looked like a simpering rat and weasel combined appeared. He looked very scared to be caught and kept looking arund as if searching for someone to help him.

"H-Hello, S-sirius, K-kingsley, P-professor," he said quietly before trying to make a run for it. Immediately, Sirius tackled him onto the clean floor, holding him down and by leaning over him he spat in his face.

"You bastard – do you realise you have left Harry an orphan!" Sirius yelled at the man who covered his ears to the words. "I tried to kill you before… you be glad that Dumbledore won't let me now as that will be to good for you. You were going to leave me in Azkaban and so there is a lovely cell has your name on it in Azkaban, i think that is quiet fitting and now at least you can be with your low life scum friends forever more!"

"Don't, don't send me there!" he begged but they all ignored him. Dumbledore bound him in ropes, whilst Kingsley went for the Aurors to collect the murderer.

"Sirius, he was too powerful, you would have done the same, please forgive me i was weak" Peter looked into Sirius eyes hoping to see forgiveness or even understanding but all he could see was accusation. "You should have died Peter, James, Remus and i would have died for you"

Peter started to cry, which then turned to sobs knowing he would never get his friend back, he had ruined everything and for what a bit of power, a bit of money. Though he knew he would do it all again. He cared more about himself than he did others.

"Well, Sirius," Dumbledore said cheerfully, ignoring the sobbing man. "The rest of your life is now going to begin – are you excited!"

Sirius looked at Dumbledore, he was happy that he was free but to be honest all he wanted was to do was be able to go and get his godson, and raise him with Remus and they would all live together after all they were the only family each of them have now, they had to stick together.

* * *

**tell me what you think & please review!**

**Vicky xx**


End file.
